Sheer Will and Determination
by SirJohanGasmaskEsquireIII
Summary: A Mandalorian Padwan, stronger in the force than even Anakin Skywalker purely because of his almost unbreakable will and his Iron hard determination bring able to practice difficult and powerful force abilities, is taken under the tutorship of Aayla Secura the day before the Battle of Geonosis, how much will this change the timeline of the Clone Wars?
1. Chapter 1

Sheer Will and Determination

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jedi Temple.

In the Jedi Temple, in one of the many sparring areas, stood a teenager, this teen hailed from Mandalore and one could tell by the armor he wore, the one thing his mother sent him with to the Temple, the armor was typical Mandalorian design and made of Beskar, painted black with silver highlights and red Jaig Eyes, and also lacked a jet pack and his gauntlets were simply thicker plates of beskar. On his hips were a pair of lightsabers similar in design to the legendary darksaber, whose black crystals symbolized absolute determination and strong willpower, as well as a pair of unusual looking Blaster pistols, well, they looked like WESTAR-35 hand cannons, however they were a bit thicker and there were large cylinder shaped extensions on the ends of the barrels, these were a pair of custom made Blasters made using rather large kyber crystals and were much more powerful than your average blaster, even when compared to WESTAR-35 Hand Cannons, on his back was what appeared to be a larger version of the pistols on his hips, being twice the size of a WESTAR-35 Carbine for the main body and had the same canister types barrel extension as his blasted pistols, this was because it was a multi-shot-type Blaster Rifle that used a fist size Kyber Crystal for the main firing mechanism. In any case the Teen, who was 17, a Padwan by the name of Raxus Atiin Shan(who unknown to him and the rest of the galaxy save for force ghosts was a descendant of the legendary Jedi Revan), was waiting for his newly assigned master. Many Jedi Knights and Padwans kept their distance from him, as he was one of the most skilled lightsaber combatants in the Temple, short of some of the stronger Knights and practically all of the Jedi Masters, as he had created his own technique he called Form IIX "Blitzschatten" or Lightning Shadow, as it used a mix of Jar'Kai duel blade fencing, Vaapad, Trákata and the use of switching to the grip of the lightsaber after every swing to catch the opponent off guard, not to mention that in the fields of Tutamenis, Force Blast, Force Speed, Force Strength, Force Barrier, Force Protection, Force Repulse, Shatterpoint and Force Defend he was unmatched in skill by any other than Jedi Masters that had themselves mastered such techniques, to top it all off he had a wildly uncontrollable and large force presence that mirrored his massive pool of force power that, while only just barely matching the signature and power of Anakin Skywalker, allowed him to preform difficult and powerful force abilities with an ease and control that was unheard of in the wider galaxy.

He sighed once more as he looked down at his wrist, where a holographic Chrono appeared, and sighed, she was suppose to be here ten minutes ago.

POV switch Raxus.

I lowered my wrist and decided to try to find some way to pass my time…I could practice my shatterpoint, but there weren't many things to practice it on. However, I could practice my tutamenis abilities, I did have a my lightsabers…"Fuck it." I muttered before activating my lightsaber and focusing on my Tutamenis, I then grabbed the lightsaber by the blade and let go of the hilt, using the force to keep the grip safeties depressed as I started flipping the lightsaber from blade to hilt and hilt to blade, switching hands every other flip. After about ten minutes of this I was approached by a Blue Twi'lek.

"Padwan Raxus Atiin Shan?" The Jedi asked.

"Yes." I replied catching the hilt of my black bladed saber and extinguishing it.

"I am Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, your new master." Master Secura said.

"Glad to meet you Master Secura." I said bowing slightly.

Geonosian Orbit, 1 day later.

I looked at the planet below as I flew alongside Master Secura, we had gotten the call for volunteers while we were sparring yesterday and had made best speed there in a fleet of Delta-7 fighters with the rest of the volunteers, mine having been delivered to the Temple a month before while I was waiting for a Master to be assigned to me, so naturally I had customized it to the best of my abilities, I had added a six inch plate of Durasteel to the top of the fighter and an eight inch plate to the rear, I had also replaced the power plant with a small hyper-matter annihilator generator, the two engines were replaced with a single light freighter engine that was also armored, I had also tweaked the repulsors, gyros and inertial dampeners to make the craft as maneuverable as possible for the speed and armor it had, the twin blaster cannons were replaced with a proton torpedo launcher and a quad-barreled heavy rotary blaster, the cockpit canopy was replaced with a sheet of mandalorian iron and one large holoscreen allowed me to see as if the canopy were transperisteel, to top it all off was a 200mm mass driver that could fire either a cluster of four solid armor piercing darts or a single Proton or Sonic warhead. The astro-mech slot was taken up by a customized R2 unit called R2-4X, painted with a sharks grin and wolf eyes on the matte black coating, he matched the paint job of the Delta-7 save for the Fighter having Jaig Eyes instead, he was kitted out with a cut down WESTAR-35 hand Cannon in his head and a tool for every occasion, with a pair of cut down missile tubes welded to his dome on either side, one look at him and one would mistake him for an additional turret added to the fighter.

"How do you even see in that thing?" Master Secura questioned. "I knew you were gifted in the force but flying purely by the force must be difficult."

"Holoscreens master, holoscreens, plus they add the benefit of low light, IR, UV, and magnetic vision modes." I replied.

"Interesting, but I must ask why you Astromech has missile launchers on his head?" Windu asked as we approached the planet.

"Prepare for the worst, hope for the best." I replied.

"One wonders on the sanity of your Padwan, Aayla." Master Shaak Ti said.

"I'm mandalorian, not crazy." I rebuked.

"Can that thing even fly in planetary gravity?" Master Fisto asked.

"This thing is powered by a hypermatter annihilation reactor, it does have the power to do so." I replied.

Then 4X started squawking.

"Anti-orbital cannons detected." I reported. "I suggest we hold back. 4X start scanning."

"Agreed." Windu stated.

Then 4X reported in.

"HA! This should be easy!" I said over comms.

"What?" Master Secura asked.

"Master Windu, requesting permission to move in and take out the cannons." I said.

"What is your plan?" Windu asked.

"Well my ship can take a few hits, it's fast enough to get through the cannon spread, and there are several clusters of these cannons powered by a single generator." I replied.

"You believe you can make it through?" Windu asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Do it." Windu answered.

"Alriiight, 4X divert all power from shields to engines." I ordered, then I formed a Force Barrier around my fighter.

4X reported he had finished. "YEEEHOOO!" I exclaimed as I sent the modified Delta-7 forward at close to 2000kph. As I approached the planet I was greeted by a screen of turbolaser and laser fire, the turbolasers were relatively easy to dodge and I had used the force to allow me to dodge several laser blasts, however as I was entering the atmosphere I took a trio of shots, the first two were blocked by my Force Barrier and the third had simply detonated upon the upper hull armor. I grinned as I spotted the generator complex that lowered the anti-orbit cannons for the region that the arena in which Skywalker, Kenobi and Amidala were held.

"Padwan Shan, what is your situation?" Windu asked.

"Took a direct hit from a laser blast, minimal damage, target in sight. 4X arm the Mass Driver." I replied.

4X replied.

"What do you mean the reactor is acting up? I just did a diagnostic on the damned thing before we left!"

4X let out a few beeps and whistles.

"Alright, drivers all power from engines and repulsor lifts and divert it to the mass driver on my mark, we only got one shot at this." I ordered.

"Padwan what are you doing?!" Master Secura asked.

"That blast shook a few capacitors on the reactor loose, ignition systems are misfiring, power output is low, I'm cutting power from engines and repulsors for a burst from the mass driver, hopefully with the force I can keep this hunk of weapons and durasteel in the air long enough for 4X to get enough power into the engines and repulsors that I can have a somewhat safe landing." I replied. "See you guys on the ground!"

4X reported in. "Alright buddy," I replied getting the starfighter to fly as fast as possible as I lined up on an attack run, I set the mass driver to que up a sonic warhead followed by a proton warhead. "3…2…1…NOW."

The engines cut as I used my telekinetic abilities to keep the fighter flying as long as possible without them, then I lined up the Mass Driver on the fuel bunkers for the generator, which were the only thing the generators showed, I fired the first shot, at around 10,000 meters per second the charge detonated on target a fraction of an instant after it was fired, causing fuel and rubble to fly everywhere, revealing the reactor underneath, I fired the proton warhead which had a timed fuse, it was flying a lot slower too since the driver's capacitors were drained, only at 2,000 m/s, it impacted on the outer casing causing the timer to start counting down. "Give me engines!" I ordered.

4X complied to the best of his ability, the repulsors were only being fed enough power to keep us from dropping turning that into a glide, and the engines only had enough power to propel the ship forward at around 500kph. This carried us about half way to the arena and I had to put it into a rather rough landing in a plane of red sand, causing us to skid another 100 meters.

"Alright Master Windu, target destroyed, though I'll have to wait for repairs before I get this thing in the air again, I'm about two klicks from the arena." I reported.

All I got back was static. 4X made a rather unhappy burst of binary that I couldn't understand. "Jammed huh? Fuck. Oh well, might as well head to the arena, 4X get on those repairs I wanna be able to get out of here once we're done here. 4X simply squawked an acknowledgement before ejecting from his slot and started to do his best to get the top armor plate off. I chuckled before I hit what would have been the cockpit release, however it simply raised the durasteel armor plate and the Beskar canopy.

"See ya later buddy." I said handing him a com link. "I'll letcha know if I need some fire support."

4X replied with a happy tweet.

I then donned my helmet, concealing my Amber eyes, black crew cut and short cropped beard. I then grabbed my rifle and weapons from compartments in the cockpit and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: alright some of this stuff is different, but I tried to keep it as Legends as possible(because Disney's Cannon it AIDs, Cancer and Ebola all wrapped up in one disgustingly expensive package…FUCK YOU I WANTED AN OLD REPUBLIC TRILOGY AND A VONG TRILOGY!) however this is a Legends AU with an OC not everything is going to be completely accurate.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheer Will and Determination Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Geonosian Arena.

When I finally got to the arena I was greeted by the sight and sounds of battle, I grinned savagely as I ignited my sabers and leapt right into the fray, as I landed amongst a group of B1 Battle Droids I let loose a small Scale Force Repulse atomizing the droids within five meters of me. I turned and saw a sonic cannon turning towards the central group of Jedi. I readied a Force Blast and the turret disintegrated under the the force of the blast. All the while I was tanking numerous shots from the B1's around me using my tutamenis abilities adding onto my already massive reserve of force energy.

After a few more minutes of this I noticed that the sounds of battle had ceased, I was the only one fighting. "Stand down little Mandalorian, you are outnumbered and surrounded." I heard Count Dooku anounce.

"Over my dead body!" I shouted back, my stubborn nature preventing me from backing down from a fight, before leaping at him light sabers raised.

He simply raised his hand and sent blame flying back to the ground, HARD with a resounding *CRACK*. I rolled over onto all fours took off my helmet before I started coughing up blood, eventually I was able to heal the damage with the force and after one last painful crack of the last rib popping back into place and one last glob of blood. I donned my helmet and stood to my full heigh. I looked up to Doomu and saw his infuriating smirk, clipping my sabers to my belt and going to reach for my blaster rifle, only for a blue hand to grasp my shoulder, I looked back and saw Master Secura shaking her head then I looked around, continuing to fight now would only result in more deaths. I calmed myself.

Just as Count Doomu was about to start some long winded speech two things happened, 4X pinged my helmet telling me repairs were done and the problem should not happen again and a handful of missiles blasted the surrounding Droids to pieces. I looked up and saw a fleet of white and red painted ships overhead as gunships came down around us. Master Yoda ordered for us to board the gunships.

"I'm good Master! I got a ride!" I said as 4X brought my Delta-7 in to land next to me. "I'll cover you guys from enemy fighters!"

Yoda simply nodded back, of all the Jedi in the Order, he knew above all else that I was determined to defend myself and others to my last dying breath, mainly because he had looked into my mind and seen the troubles I had gone through before arriving at the temple. I grinned as I boarded the Delta-7 and lowered the armored canopy. And took off, taking out several Geonosian fighters as I went to circle the Arena waiting for the gunships to take off. As the gunships took off a wave of Vulture droids decided to try some shit, I swept the V-formation with my rapid firing rotary cannon.

"This is Jedi Master Adi Galia, requesting that unknown Delta-7 identify themselves and their intentions."

"Master Galia, this is Padawan Shan, I intend to escort these Gunships to the Republic staging point." I replied.

"Do you require assistance?" Master Galia asked.

I looked ahead, the sky's were way to congested with enemy fighters and Republic gunships for Master Yoda to make it to his LZ. "I've gotta clear a route for the Gunships, if someone could make sure that enemy fighters don't flank the gunships I'd be much obliged."

"Roger that Padawan, diverting a flight of V-19's to escort." Master Galia replied.

"Thank you." I said as I let loose with a sonic warhead with a proximity fuse from the Mass Driver, it exploded amongst a group of Vulture Droids and Geonosian fighters. Destroying them.

Then the V-19's formed up on the gunships. "Commander Shan, this is Black Leader, we'll keep the gunships covered, you go on ahead, that's a right mess over there."

"Thanks trooper, you got a name?" I replied, pausing to ask his name before I rocketed off.

"My designation is CP-5911, sir." The Clone replied.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Black Leader, IDed as such by the HUD on my canopy holoscreens, cut his throttle before laying into a pair of Vulture droids with his cannons. I grumbled a bit under my breath, such warriors needed the dignity of a name. I marked the crash sight of the Vulture droid on my map.

"Black Leader, once this shit show is over, you and your flight are to RV at the following coordinates, that's and order, how copy?" I said.

"Roger that." The Clone replied.

"Good, see ya then." And I rocketed off blasted cannons blazing.

After a few minutes of popping Geonosian fighters and Vulture Droids I got a comm.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Padawan, I require fire support! Myself and my group are pinned down by a group of Snipers and an AAT on a ridge, marking their location." Master Secura shouted.

"Roger that Master, going in for strafing run. 4X prime Mass Driver, Proton warhead, AP fuse." I ordered as I fired the rotary cannon as I strafed the droid Snipers, then I turned back around. 4X reported the Mass Driver capacitors as fully charged. I grinned as the AAT met the targeting reticle of my HUD and depressed the firing stud for the Mass Driver, the pink colored charge raced forward with an extra glowing orange contrail from the speed and air resistance, it impacted the AAT on the forward driver's hatch causing it to jump backwards as the hardened casing dug through the armor before stopping in the back plate of the AAT and detonated, turning the tank into so many chunks of flying metal. "4X you have the controls, keep proving support, but if it gets too thick pull back and try to land somewhere friendly." I ordered as I opened the canopy and leapt down to slash a surviving Sniper Droid in half, then I drew a blaster pistol with my free hand and blasted the rest of the survivors.

"Master Secura, ridge is clear." I reported over the comms.

"Care to join me then?" She replied.

I simply grinned as I leapt off the ridge as Master Secura approached.

After the Battle.

I flew my Delta-7 to the marked location and landed. Then in came seven V-19's.

"Commander Shan, this is Black Wing, coming in for final approach." Black Leader commed.

"Go ahead Black Wing." I replied as they landed.

The Pilots all dismounted their craft and approached.

I simply gestured for them to follow and showed them to the crashed Vulture Droid.

"What do you see?" I asked them.

"A crashed vulture Droid sir, why?" Black Leader asked.

"No, I see a kill, a kill that took skill and backbone." I said. "Someone capable of pulling off the maneuver you did to take this Droid down deserves a name, not a fucking number."

"Sir?" The Clone Pilot asked.

"I've looked over your service records and had my Astromech show me the highlights from your flight recorders on your V-19's." I said.

"Black Leader, CP-5911, your first kill today was this fighter, I'm calling you Vulture." I said. "Take heart, to a Mandalorian titles are things of honor."

"Thank you sir." Vulture replied.

"Black 2, CP-5839, your first flight you hit a bout of turbulence in Kamino while hitting a high-G maneuver, in the process you lost two of your S-foils, yet you still managed to land your V-19 safely." I said. "You claimed: 'still had some juice left in it.' Thus why you did not eject, putting your own life in danger based purely upon your instincts. During today's battle your instincts saved your squadron from ambushes by several packs of Vulture Droids. I'm calling you Hunter."

"Thank you, sir." Hunter replied.

"Black 3, CP-1255, Black 4, CP-1256, both of you have shown excellent coordination, in sim battles during training you took on entire opposing wings of fighters with the rest of your wings terminated, during the battle you preformed several bait and hit tactics on opposing Vulture Droid and Geonosian fighter wings, Black 3, you are Bait, Black 4, you are Pinpoint."

"Thank you, sir!" They both replied in unison.

"Black 5, CP-2525, you went head on with an entire wing of Geonosian Fighters and head on with single fighters on twenty separate occasions. I'm calling Guts." I said.

The pilot simply nodded.

"Black 6, CP-2526, you took down an entire wing of enemy fighters in less than three seconds, on four separate occasions. I'm calling you Spit." I said.

"It was fun." Spit said, sounding slightly unhinged.

"Black 7, CP-0090, you shot down sixteen enemy fighters from extreme range. You're Crosshair."

"Understood sir." The pilot replied.

"Now then, I'm going to try to get you guys stationed with mine and my master's groups as well as recommendations for Jaig eyes, I see great potential in all of you." I said. "Until then you boys return to your ships."

Acclamator-Class Assault Ship Core Runner. 1 week ABG.

I was working on my fighter, again, only this time it was only basic maintenance, when I was approached by Master Secura.

"Padawan, a word." She said.

"I'm all ears Master, I'd get out from under here, but I'm kinda working on a Hypermatter Annihilation reactor." I replied.

"You requested the transfer of a Clone Fighter Group called Black Wing to our ship, why?" Master Secura asked.

"They've got skill, determination and Testicular Fortitude, I want them watching my back in this war." I replied.

"You are aware that many Jedi look down upon the clones as simple weapons correct? And that something like this could draw some criticism to you for that?" Master Secura questioned.

"Those Jedi can get bent, the Clones are living beings, they may have been grown in a lab but they think, breathe and feel just like us, not to mention the fact that unlike the Droids we fight, the Clones have shown to have great potential skill and determination." I said.

"Very well, I will approve this transfer." Master Secura said.

"You wanted to see my reasoning for requesting their transfer? And how I viewed the clones." I observed as I stood up from under my Delta-7. "4X start up the Reactor and run ship-wide system diagnostics."

"Roger that boss." 4X replied, I had replaced his vocabulator with one I had salvaged from a B2 SBD, allowing him to speak basic, albeit in a very deep voice.

"Very observant Padawan." Master Secura said.

One week later, Kuat shipyards.

I looked around the main hanger of the newly constructed Venator-Class Star Destroyer as it prepared to take off for its maiden voyage, dozens of V-19 Torrent Fighters and Y-Wing bombers sat in the massive hangar. However seven of those V-19's drew my eye, they were painted black and had red Jaig eyes painted on the top of the main fuselage on either side of the cockpit. The pilots of said craft were standing in a circle their armor was painted black, save for the pauldrons which were painted bright red and had white trim on the edges of every plate. They also had plasteel collars painted black and on the back of one collar I saw one word: Vulture.

"Hey! Vulture!" I shouted out.

"Commander Shan! Sir!" Vulture replied snapping to attention with the rest of his wing.

"You guys can drop the formalities, you've earned it."

"Uhh, yes sir." Vulture replied.

We then spent the next few minutes discussing various doctrines and tactics for fighter based combat, however we were interrupted by a general announcement over the intercomm.

"ATTENTION: ALL UNIT COMMANDERS AND OFFICERS REPORT TO THE BRIDGE FOR BRIEFING."

Myself and Vulture then headed for the bridge.

Upon arriving we were greeted by Ki-Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti and a few other Jedi and a Padawan in holoform.

I removed my helmet and set it on the holo-table next to Master Secura, Vulture did as well, he had shaved his head and gotten tattoos on his head that resembled the eyes of a Vulture Droid, and stood next to me.

"Padawan Shan, nice of you to finally greet us with your presence." Master Mundi quipped.

"Sorry, didn't get the memo." I replied.

"Anyway, our next mission takes us to the planet of Hypori-" Master Ti began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: anyway, this story will go into and maybe past the period of Star Wars Rebels(the only good part of Disney's new line of media, other than Deadpool, though they fucked over Deadpool 2 with their fucking PC bullshit.) and there will be a specialized Clone Legion that will…defect for lack of a better term. Fair warning though, there will be some Rated M stuff towards the end of the Clone Wars onwards, don't worry, it's only gory dismemberment Rated M.

Up next: the fight between Grievous and the Jedi from the 2003 Star Wars The Clone Wars Cartoons, with a twist, because Mandalorian with Lightsabers and Kyber Crystal Blasters.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheer Will and Determination Chapter 3

These first few chapters will be short and choppy and seem rather rushed, however that is only because I want to get through this bit and to the good stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hypori, surface.

The world was blurry, fuzzy, muted, my arm felt like it was both on fire and not there at all. Then everything started to clear. My vision got sharper as did my hearing.

I lifted my head and looked around, Black Wing was arrayed around me in the wreckage of the ship.

"Vulture, report." I grunted out.

"Commander Shan! Good to see that you are alive sir!" Vulture replied standing up from his position looking over the corpse of a V-19 Pilot from a different Wing.

"Wish I wasn't, now report."

"Sir! Ship's Slagged, as you can see, Bait is out cold missing an arm, everyone else has varying degrees of minor wounds. No idea on anyone else sir." Vulture replied.

"Boss, I've got the fighter parked on the far side of the moon, almost outta fuel though…" 4X reported over the encrypted com link between myself and the droid.

"Good, wait for Exfil." I replied. I then looked at my right arm…which was buried underneath a large support strut.

"We couldn't move it sir, too heavy." Guts said.

"No problem." I replied as I lifted my hand up to the strut and applied a bit of pressure to it through the force on a shatter point, causing it to fall to pieces. My arm was useless though. "Anyone got some rope or cable?"

"Here sir, we used some of this to tourniquet Bait's stump." Pinpoint said handing me a fiber cord grappling hook.

I took it and proceeded to tie my limp and dangling arm to my torso, I could heal it later, but right now, I'd rather save my energy, I had very little left at the moment and I'd prefer to use that on Barriers and Tutamenis. "Thanks." I grunted through the pain. Then I fired up the comms. "Master Secura do you read?"

Nothing.

"Master Ti?"

Nothing.

"Master Mundi?"

There was a single click that let through a wave of the sound of Lightsabers whirring.

"Fuck." I mumbled. I handed Crosshair and Vulture my two Blaster Pistols. "Here take these, I gotta go, Masters Mundi, Secura and Ti are in trouble."

I then ran through the wreckage using shatterpoint and my Multiple-Shot-Type Blaster Rifle to get through obstacles.

After a while I arrived at a clearing and saw Master Mundi holding off General Grievous.

I leveled my Rifle, one handed, at Grievous and let lose in Anti-Tank mode. It hit Grievous right in the knee and the kyber Crystal enhanced bolt of plasma cut right through the armor, however my unsteady aim merely grazed the joint. I snarled, holstered the rifle and drew my lightsaber as Grievous looked behind him, I leapt up and brought myself flying down on his head, he blocked with one arm, and continued to deflect my strikes for another minute as Master Mundi did the same with the General's other arm, then a customized gunship came into view.

This distracted me long enough for the general to knock me aside with his leg. As several ARC Troopers opened up on the General. I stood up and added my own fire to the mix, in the form of my MST Rifle on rapid, sending three times the bolts of even the Z-6 rotary cannon.

I held my fire as I approached the gunship, out of the corner of my eye I saw Vulture and Crosshair adding their own fire to the mix with my pistols, more like Carbines to them. Eventually the General was buried under a pile of rubble and everyone was loaded onto the gunship.

"Commander Shan, if I may." A clone asked approaching with a led kit gesturing to my arm.

"I got it. You take care of those two." I replied as I started focusing my force energy to healing my arm. The Clone started to protest but halfway though his tirade, my arm snapped the fiber cord like it were mere vines.

"I stand corrected sir." The Clone said before turning back to Master Secura and Ti.

Several Weeks later. Jedi Temple.

I stood before the Council as they stared at me, myself and Master Secura had fought in close to a dozen battles over the last few weeks, both on the ground and in space, and the Council had finally called us back to the Temple.

"Very well you have done in this last month, even considering your power and skill." Yoda said.

"Thank you Master." I replied.

"We all knew that your tenure as a Padawan would be rather short, due to your skill and abilities as well as your age, you have proven in the past to have been able to go through the trials, throughout this war and the times before." Master Ti said, her injuries still somewhat visible.

"Indeed." Master Mundi added.

"That on top of the need for more Jedi in this war this Council has decided that you shall be promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight, though only until this war is over, at which point you WILL have to go through the trials." Master Windu said.

"You should feel honored, not even provisionally has anyone in the history of this order been promoted so fast." Master Mundi said.

Not really, the Hero of Tython from the times of the Old republic came to mind, as did the Jedi Battle Master of the same era. Both of which were each-other's twins as well as Mandalorians from Clan Atiin. But, I decided against correcting them. "Thank you Masters."

"This Meeting is adjourned." Windu said.

One day later.

I was understandably peeved at the moment. I looked over the scans of Bait's brain I had done, there was a tumor there, a rather weird one at that, it looked like some sort of control chip. Like the ones I had seen used in a few Outer Rim slave rings, before I tore them apart that is. I had questioned the Kaminoan liaison in the Temple and refused to reply. I had done several scans on the others in Black Wing, we had been staying at the Temple until the new Legion arrived here, and every single one of them had it.

"You ok there Master Shan?" Barriss Offee asked as she walked past me in the Library.

"Yeah." I replied. "I'm good."

I then got up and headed to the med bay. If there was one thing I hated it was complete control of a sentient being, so, I was going to fix this shit. "Black Wing, report to the med bay." Upon arriving I walked up to the Temple's main healer. "How many surgeon Droids capable of brain surgery are on staff?"

"A dozen or so, why?" The Master replied.

"My men have some tumors that need removed." I replied.

"Oh, dear, very well, I shall ready the Droids for surgery now." The Healer responded walking off.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Vulture asked as him and his Wing walked in, Bait was fiddling with his cybernetic.

"Yeah." I replied pulling a projection of each Clone pilot's brain scan on my holoprojector.

"Sir? What are these?" Crosshair asked.

"Control chips, I'm removing them." I replied. "No argument, this shit goes."

Then seven surgical Droids approached.

After about an hour the surgeries were done.

"How do y'all feel?" I asked.

"Better." They all replied.

"Y'all still ready to fight?"

"Yes, sir!" They all replied.

"Good."

Several days later.

I looked over the Legion the GAR had sent me as they assembled in the hangar bay of the newly minted Venator-Class Star Destroyer Void-Smasher. A relatively small Legion whose main infantry compliment was a mere 1,250 Troopers of varying classes. However they made up for this with 250 of them as jet troopers, 500 were airborne, 25 of them were ARF troopers, and the other 475 were Mechanized Infantry, i.e. The pilots of tanks and the infantry that rode in them. Of course there were the necessary gunship pilots, mechanics, bomber and fighter pilots. To go with all of this. The Venator carried 20 AT-TEs and 25 AT-APs. The GAR designated it the 725th Orbital Assault Regiment. They also had black armor painted similarly to that of Black Wing's, on my request. In any case I made a decision then and there: No. Fucking. Control. Chips. I had told various other Jedi of these chips, some had had them removed from their troops, 501st, 212th, 327th and the 104th all had their chips removed by their Jedi Generals, however the others were dissuaded by the Kaminoans.

In any case I decided to finally speak.

"Brave Troopers of the 725th Orbital Attack Regiment, I welcome you all to my command, I look forward to fighting alongside you all, however a certain…tumor has come to my attention regarding you clones as a whole, a control ship if you will, this is something I will not stand for in a force under my command, as such I am having each and every one of your Control Chips from you. From the crew of this ship, to the simplest of grunts, I need all of you to be able to think creatively, moreso than your control chips would allow, as such, once I dismiss you, you all will report to the med bay and other triage areas on the ship where you will undergo surgery to remove these chips, once that is done we will be off on our first mission as a unit." I stated. "Dis-MISSED!"

Three days later.

"Alright, boys names." I said as I leaned on the holo-table.

"Commander Psycho, sir." The Clone with the Cama and shoulder pauldron with his jet pack.

"Captain Stiff." He had Airborne armor on.

"They call me Gunner sir." The Arc trooper said.

"Alright, this is Commander Vulture, he leads the Starfighter contingent of this ship." I added introducing said Clone to his brothers. "What's the status of the surgeries Commander?" I asked.

"All finished sir." Psycho replied.

"Alright, here's our mission, three days from now we are to rendezvous with Master's Skywalker and Kenobi on the Planet of Cristophsis. They require heavy reinforcements after a traitor amongst their ranks destroyed most of their munitions and heavy vehicles. Admiral Yeularin will assist us in getting into a drop position where we will deploy First via jet pack, what kinda weapons are you and your boys equipped with Commander?"

"We got everything short of Z-6's General, that includes rockets and EMP launchers." Psycho replied.

"That's good, once Psycho and his boys secure a beach head for us to land at we deploy the airborne and armor." I said. "They do still have AV-7s on the ground."

"Air-support?" Stiff asked.

"Spotty save for my fighter, a bomber and six V-19s, they'll be basing themselves out of Skywalker and Kenobi's FOB." I replied.

"That's a relief." Psycho observed.

"From there we aid the 501st and 212th to take out the main enemy base, then we'll be there until the navy sends more ships." I said. "'Cause that blockade is a massive pain in the ass and not gonna budge without a few more Venators. We all clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Psycho and Stiff both replied, Vulture simply nodded.

Two days later.

"General, we are dropping out of hyperspace now." Captain Surge reported.

"Coordinate with Admiral Yeularen and get this tub over the DZ as soon as we drop." I ordered.

"Understood sir." The Captain replied. "I suggest you get to your fighter, we'll need all the firepower we can get out there."

By that time the bridge door was already closing behind me, I was amused to feel the Captain's frustration through the force as I approached the hangar after exiting the turbolift.

Upon entering the hangar bay I shouted, tapping my helmet's comms to Commander Psycho's. "Alright ladies! Get your asses in gear! Drop three! I want those gunships loaded for Bear! Bombers! Check your magazines and make sure you're ready to fly! Fighters! Get off those wings, glue your asses to those seats and seal those canopies shut! We fly as soon as this tub drops from Hyperspace! Bombers you follow suit! Drop One! Check you packs! Drop Two! Check your chutes! Stompers! Check your armor and check your magazines!" I shouted.

The hangar bay was then in a state of organized frenzy as fuel tanks were topped off and payloads were checked, Armor mechanics crawled all over their assigned beasts before giving he go ahead to the LAAT/c pilots to clamp on to them. AT-RTs crawled into both LAAT/I's and AT-TEs. Loading ramps for both AT-TEs and AT-APs were disconnected. Troops rushed to their assigned AT-TEs and ARC troopers loaded their BARC speeders onto LAAT/I's. I leapt into the cockpit of my Delta-7 which the troops and affectionately called the the Flying Reek, and started through the ignition sequence.

"4X how's she look?" I asked.

"All systems are reading as functional and all magazines are full." 4X replied in his deep voice.

"Good." I started as the entire Venator shuddered and the hangar doors opened soon after. I gunned the singer engine craft and pulled a sharp climb out of the hangar, followed shortly by the customized V-19's of Black Wing, well five V-19s and a customized Y-Wing, who had upgraded their ships with a pair of Mass Driver Guided Munitions Cannons on top of the two fuselage mounted engines that had eight round magazines, eight wing mounted Concussion missile launchers, and a single Proton Torpedo tube replacing the lower most cannon, of course the laser cannons were also upgraded to be double barreled and have a higher rate of fire, the Y-Wing had the nose lasers replaced with the same type of laser that I had on my fighter, the turret had two of the same laser cannons as the nose as well as missile targeting controls for the fifteen concussion missiles mounted on each engine nacelle, the payload magazine was the same size only it contained variable warhead seeker/hover variable fuse mines, frag, concussion and EMP proximity for anti-fighter and Proton, Ion and Concussion anti-capital ship duties to top it all off it came with an upgraded Class 1 Hyperdrive, to match the upgraded Class 1 Hyperdrive rings used by the rest of Black Wing, the Y-Wing was piloted by Bait with Pinpoint as the Gunner. Followed shortly by more stock V-19s and soon after that Y-Wings and a single Gunship that was modified extensively, the troop bay was replaced with a larger magazine for the two Mass Driver Guided Munition Cannons, the ball turrets were replaced with 10x5 Concussion Missile Racks, it had a stealth drive and attached to the wings were two Proton Torpedo launchers with ten round magazines, we called this the Extra-Orbital-Assault-Missile-Carrier, it was a little side project I had and was piloted by personnel from the Jedi Temple who had helped me put it together, they just called it the Prowler.

"Prowler, get to work, keep moving don't get detected and give them tinny bastards a headache to remember us by, Black Wing, you're with me, we're going to do our best to clear the way for Void-Smasher." I ordered. "Everyone else, link up with Fleet-Comm and get to work."

"General Shan, what a relief it is to have you here, you and Black wing have earned somewhat of a legend for yourselves at the Battle of Taris." I heard Admiral Yeularen comment over the comms.

"Sorry Admiral, I'm only up here long enough to keep a Drop Zone clear for the Void-Smasher, them I'm transferring myself and Black Wing to Ground Support." I replied.

"I half expected that, hopefully your New Regiment will be capable of supporting General's Kenobi and Skywalker long enough for us to get down there." Yeularen said.

"Hah! They may be shinnies but my boys are some of the best there is!" Commander Psycho reported.

"That remains to be seen Commander." Yeularen replied dryly.

"Vultures on scope!" Vulture reported, we had dropped out of hyperspace on the other side of the moon from the Seppie blockade so we did have some way to go from the ship to the actual fight.

"Arm Missiles, choose targets and let rip!" I replied as I armed the Launcher, formerly a simple proton Torpedo Tube it could now fire anything from Concussion Missiles to Proton Torpedoes, I locked on to a Vulture that was chasing a V-19 at about ten Kilometers away and let fly, the droid detected the missile lock and tried evasive maneuvers however the missile itself was specialized for anti-fights purposes and found its mark either way destroying the droid.

Black Wing let loose with their own missiles, each V-19 fired a single Missile while the Y-Wing fired two, thanks to the targeting systems in both the pilot and gunner's seat. Another seven Vultures were reduced to scrap.

"All fighters break formation and engage." I ordered.

The standard V-19s not assigned to bomber escort broke off and flew in, to help their brothers immediately taking one or two Vultures each.

"Bombers, break formation and find your targets."

The bombers and their escorts broke their V-shaped formations into groups of three to six, depending on target with at least one V-19 to cover each group.

"Black Wing, move in."

Together Black Wing soaked down on their accelerators as I did the same, the inertia flattening them to their seats as their customized engines propelled them towards the ship hovering over Skywalker and Kenobi's battle field.

"Crosshair, Guts go for point defense turrets then turbo lasers, Bait, go for engines and shields, Vulture, Hunter, Spit, we keep fighters off of them." I ordered, flipping off various safeties and limiters on my fighter. "4X divert power form shields and life support to engines, dampeners and weapons."

"Helmet on?"

"Yes."

"Done."

"Target in sight!" Vulture reported.

"Break formation and do your jobs!" I ordered.

As Bait, Guts and Crosshair broke off, Vulture, Pinpoint, Hunter and Spit broke to chase fighters. I myself went head on with a Vulture and took it out with an extended burst from the repeating laser cannon. Then in came another group of Vulture Droids, I held down the trigger to the laser Cannon and let the targeting reticle sweep over each fighter, needing only a fraction of a second on target to destroy each fighter.

The Frigate above the Smasher's DZ was currently having all of it's defenses picked off, the shields had gone first taken by proton mines from Bait's Y-wing, and the engines were down to the two tertiaries, the point defenses were gone and the last two turbo-lasers were set upon by proton torpedoes. The air space surrounding it was clear as well. Once again Black Wing had proven itself to be the best pilots the GAR ever head. Already several other Frigates had fallen to Y-Wings and the Missile Carrier.

"Boss, inbound Hyperspace signatures." 4X reported. "Seppies."

"Fuck." This would prolong the orbital battle, as another five Munificent Frigates arrived. "Captain Surge! Get that tub to the DZ! We need to get our boys on the ground before those damned Frigates plug the holes we made!"

"Understood General, inbound." The Captain replied.

Then the Frigate we had been harassing finally gave out, and detonated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yup, all over the place but we're starting to hone in on the good shit. Commander Psycho will certainly earn his name, Captain Stiff, fairly obvious why he's called Stiff later on. The 725th will be similar to Torrent Company of the 501st as an elite group of clones, just looking at their roster of Clone Types will tell you that, Clone Jet and Airborne troopers were fairly elite to begin with, and the amount of ARC troopers, about fifty of them all not listed on the Troop roster for security reasons, is fairly ridiculous even in the 2003 cartoon we only saw like ten in one place at a time, but we always knew there were many of them, more so than Commandos, enough to make an entire Battalion of 'em, so it is plausible for a unit to have upwards of fifty of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheer Will and Determination Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cristophsis.

I grinned as I watched the Jet Troopers of the 725th fall through the atmosphere, their reinforced armor glowing slightly upon reentry.

"Black Wing proceed to phase two of invasion!" I ordered over the comms as I sent my fighter hurtling through the atmosphere towards the surface. I pulled up just in time to fly over the heads of the Jet troopers as they floated to the ground using their jet packs raining blue blaster bolts upon the enemy. Upon passing him I noticed that Commander Psycho was wielding two DC-15S blaster carbines and had a rocket launcher on his back.

Black Wing did the same, as we passed by Seperatist lines we fired our laser cannons, taking out several Tri-Droids and clusters of battle Droids in the process.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, this is Knight Shan, I'm here to give y'all some support." I said over the comms.

"Boy have you come at a good time! We've been holding out but have been in dire need of reinforcements!" Master Kenobi replied. "Did you bring any armor with you?"

"No." I said grinning slightly. "But I brought several walkers, also I hope you don't mind that I'm using you FOB to station my fighters out of."

"You are welcome to as much space as you could use." Kenobi replied.

Then I noticed something strange as I went slightly high up into the atmosphere on my way to the FOB.. "Admiral Yeularen, what's with the shuttle?"

"Direct from the Jedi Temple sir, I'm surprised they didn't inform you." The Admiral replied.

I groaned. "Hope it ain't Krell. Black Wing cover the shuttle, make sure it lands safely."

"I thought we were covering the fun ships and Airborne sir?" Vulture replied, as I noticed said forces leaving the Venator.

"Just make sure no damnable fighters get close." I grumbled.

"Yes sir." Vulture replied dutifully as Black Wing split up into patrols around the arriving landing forces.

As all of this was happening I leapt from my fighter just above where my IFF indicators showed Skywalker and Kenobi to be, leaving 4X with instructions to take the fighter to the FOB and refuel and restock. I landed ten yards away from them and walked up just as the shuttle showed it occupant. Youngling Ahsoka Tano, well probably Padawan now. I arrived just in time to discover that she had been assigned to Knight Skywalker, to both mine and Kenobi's amusement.

"Hello Ahsoka, long time no see." I said as I removed my helmet and set it upon the holotable.

"Hey Master Shan." Ahsoka said somewhat cheerily.

"Don't call me that, makes me feel old." I said.

"Whatever you say Raxus." She rebuked.

"GENERAL! We got a problem!" Commander Psycho reported as he landed next to me via use of his jet pack.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Our snipers in the upper levels of the towers report a Seperatist Ray Shield, they're increasing the radius to match the March of their forces." Psycho reported.

"That mitigates our AV-7s…" The Clone Captain to my left observed.

"How are we gonna get through that?" The Clone Commander to my right asked.

"My Jet Trooper corps is equipped with several rocket launchers, if we could load them up with some extra rockets and send the snipers in with 'em we could stall their forces or at least slow them down long enough to send a team to destroy the generator." I said.

"Yeah, but who do we send?" Skaywker asked.

I turned to look at the ARC troopers that were gathering with the airborne troopers. "Gunner! Stiff! Get your asses over here!"

The two ran up to the assembled war council.

"These two will go with the team, Gunner here has a DC-17m he was able to trade with a Commando for, so he'll be able to provide some heavy firepower, Stiff here is well versed in the act of not being noticed when he don't want to be especially when it'd get him in trouble." I said.

"So Stiff is suppose to be an ironic name or something?" Blue Captain asked.

"I was once very adept in the arts of shamming, yes." The Captain replied.

"Bit of a rule breaker too." Psycho stage whispered to Blue boy.

I could practically hear Stiff's eyes almost role out of their sockets. "Fucking Blue Falcon." He muttered.

"In any case, I will assign the Airborne and Mechanized infantry to help hold the front, we have a surplus of WESTAR-5Ms and EWHB-12s with us, so that aught to help a bit, not to mention EMP launchers and mortars." I said. "I will lead the defensive element, Psycho you lead your jet troopers from the towers. So who else will go?"

"I believe Anakin and his new Padawan should go." Kenobi put in.

Skywalker was obviously displeased.

"Not a bad idea, Togruta are natural born hunters, good instincts." Gunner said.

"So it's decided then." Kenobi observed.

I then turned to the assembled forces of the 725th. "ALRIGHT BOYS! Get your weapons ready! I want WESTARs and EWHBs up high in the surrounding towers! Enforcers, I want three of you on the street! The rest will be on the backside of the towers from the enemy assault, you walk around to the side and give 'em hell on my signal! Attack Pods, find space to stand and dig in. The rest of you! I want barricades and trenches set up where we can! Mortars and heavy weapons hold fire until that shield is down, I don't want to risk premature shell detonation! Get moving boys!"

Psycho spoke up. "Jet troopers! Those of you with rocket launcher and sniper rifles, load up on extra ammo! We're getting to the fifth floors of those buildings buildings and showing the seppies why they picked the wrong day to roll out of bed!"

I then commed Vulture. "Vulture, what's the wing's status?"

"We'll be refueled and rearmed by the time the seppies show their ugly mug, sir."

"Hold off on any attack runs until I give you the signal, they've got a ray shield covering their advance. Once the ray shield is down I'll call you guys in, they got a lot of tanks." I said.

"Understood sir, I'll make sure we're kitted out for the mission."

Once that was done, I stood shoulder to shoulder with my men staring down the street at the encroaching ray shield, several tanks and columns of Droids set upon by shoulder fired rockets, and B2 and T-series Droids falling to sniper fire, though their general insisted on moving forward.

"Alright General, we're through the shield." Stiff reported.

"Good, we'll know when you hit the shield." I replied.

After about five minutes the ray shield was upon us and passed over our lines, including the MG nests.

"OPEN FIRE!" I shouted into the comms.

And the entire Republic line lit up with flashes of blue and red, as it sent and received as much firepower as it could give and take. I stood atop the wreck of an AT-TE and let loose with the rapid mode on my MST-rifle, the bolts downing every B-1 that they touched, though the armor of B2s and anything heavier took a few shots to get trough. Though this was made up for by the fact that everyone else with a blaster was pouring as many blaster shots into as many targets as physically possible.

"Generator in sight." Stiff called in.

"Psycho how's their rear?" I asked.

"In shambles!" Psycho replied with glee as another rocket took out yet another AAT.

"Good keep it up."

As I said this however, the lead Seperatist AAT, which had their general riding on top, dumbass, let it be known that if you wish to field your commander on the front lines A: don't put him in a vehicle highly susceptible to weapons almost universally fielded by the enemy, like AV-7s, rocket launchers and Mass Driver Cannons, and B: give him a set of fuck off armor to make sure no snipers try to put a new hole to fuck in his forehead. In any case this AAT had pretty good aim and common sense and fired the main gun at me. I simply bore my chest piece and focused on my tutamenis, the round simply absorbed into my force reserves, and was redirected into a force blast that turned the offending AAT inside out, not before the general leapt out though.

At that point the shield above us dissipated.

"All Artillery fire! Vulture! Bring the boys in for an AT run! We got loads of armor to go around! High rise! Rain hell!" I ordered through the comms.

Just as the AT-TEs on the buildings walked to the next wall over and brought their guns to bear AV-7 rounds rained from the sky onto unsuspecting AATs and Battle Droid formations, Black Wing strafed the entire column with their laser cannons and Concussion missiles. The entire Seperatist formation was reduced to hellfire and flying debris.

"Good shooting Black Wing!" I announced over the comms.

Then from the sky came dozens Acclamator-class Assault Ships.

"Reinforcements are here boys! Push forward!" I shouted as I holstered my rifle and drew both my lightsabers before charging forward, the fire from the Seperatist remnant directed at the Jedi that was closing in on them. Following were 375th, 501st and 212th troopers blasters blazing as they followed my lead, encouraged by the General that let their charge.

"Knight Shan, how goes the fight?" Yoda asked over the comms.

"Gimme a second." I calmly replied, the sound of blasters and lightsabers cutting through their targets. I ducked under a point blank rocket from a B2 and cut the offending Droid in twain, four B1s were standing in a single tank firing at me, their shots being absorbed by my tutamenis before I rushed forward and slashed them to pieces. An AAT commander decided to be brave and fired several shots at me, all absorbed, another Force Blast turned the vehicle inside out. Then I noticed that the fighting was dying down, the clones were surrounding and destroying the remaining Droids, who were locked up in fear as they realized that they were outnumbered, while other clones walked around the Battle field putting a bolt through any Droid that appeared to twitch move, or looked a bit too intact. The opposing General was under guard as Master Kenobi talked to him. "Battle here is over." I finally answered.

"Good." Yoda replied as an Acclamator touched down near by. "When done with Skywalker I am, wish to speak to you, I do."

Two hours later.

"You wished to speak to me Master Yoda?" I asked.

"Yes, regarding your next assignment, it is." Yoda replied. "Gone quiet the planet of Pantora has, the Pantoran Senator has asked for Republic assistance, you are to meet her on Courescant and provide aid from there, take your men with you, you should."

"Understood Master Yoda." I said bowing before walking off. "4X bring me my fighter, Captain Surge, what's the Void-Smasher's status?"

"All green sir."

"Get her ready for departure to Courescant." I said.

"Yes, sir."

"Vulture get Black Wing back to the Smasher. Commander Psycho, get your boys back on the ship." I ordered over the comms.

Both replied with crisp, yes, sir!'s.

4X landed the Reek in front of me and popped he Beskar canopy, I hopped in and took off to the Void-Smasher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter, another step closer to A. The main pairing and B. The main plot.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheer Will and Determination Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coruscant, senate building.

I walked through the halls of the massive domed building that was the Senate building, Commander Psycho to my right and Commander Vulture to my left, as we approached an office I turned to Psycho. "Psycho, talk to the WESTAR representative, he's currently talking to the Senator from Concord Dawn, knock and give him this, tell him Raxus Shan of Clan Atiin sent you." I said sending him off with a data-pad. "Vulture, talk to the Kuati Senator, give him this." I said handing him another datapad and sending him off. I continued down the hallway until I reached the Pantoran office. I looked at the holotape across it: AWAY.

"Ah, Master Jedi, I was hoping you'd be here." I heard a Pantoran accented voice announce behind me.

I turned and spotted Senator Chuchi, and boy was she a looker, holo-screens and images never did anyone's face justice. I mentally shook myself out of my dazed stupor and decided to pounce on that particular train of thoughts later, while the Jedi Code forbade attachment there were certain parts of the code I flat out ignored seeing as how I wore Mandalorian armor and carried blasters, and got back to the task at hand.

"Good to meet you Senator Chuchi." I replied bowing a bit before removing my helmet.

I detected a bit of a blush on her blue cheeks and sensed a feeling of attracting from her, well good to see that Train went two ways.

"As to you Master…"

"Oh right, Raxus Atiin Shan, at your service." I answered her implied question. "Though you can just call me Raxus."

"Alright Raxus, do you mind if we move this conversation up to your ship, I would rather not have this get out." She requested.

"No problem." I replied. "Let us make haste to the Hangar bay."

"General, the WESTAR representative said that he would contact you for future developments." Psycho commed.

"The Kuati representative has said the same." Vulture reported.

"Roger that, both of you return to the hangar." I ordered.

"So soon sir?" Psycho asked.

"The good Senator requests that we talk on our ship." I replied.

"Oh, right, let's go then." Psycho replied before cutting the link.

Void-Smasher, Bridge.

"So, what ails you planet Senator?" I asked her as I had 4X pull up a holo of Pantora.

"We are currently in the midst of a…power Struggle if you will, there is a break away faction in our government, they want to secede from the Republic and sell us all out to the Seperatists. It had gotten to the point that we have Seperatist Battle Droids in the streets as well as open conflict." Senator Chuchi replied.

"Then why did you ask for a small force?" I asked.

"Because we would like to keep collateral damage to a minimum, which is why we have ordered all out of system comms to be jammed." Chuchi replied.

"Precision strike?" I asked.

"Yes, the Seperatists are held up in a fortress on Ordo Plutonia, take them and their commanders out and our militias can handle the rest." Senator Chuchi replied.

"Hmm…hostile environment and a hot drop directly into an enemy stronghold, Commander, you and your boys ready to earn some Jaig eyes?" I asked.

"Yes sir." The Clone Commander replied.

"Hot drop?" Chuchi asked.

"We're called the 725th Orbital Attack Regiment for a reason." Gunner said.

"That seems rather insane…" Senator Chuchi observed.

"They call me Commander Psycho for a reason ma'am." Psycho said.

"In any case, we should arrive one what, four days?" I asked Captain Surge.

"Give or take a few hours, the new Hyperdrive schematics you gave us have been implemented, but, we haven't tested it." Surge replied.

"Those schematics were based off of a very old ship that was the fastest in the galaxy at the time, it'd better make this tub fly." I observed.

"What was the ship sir?" Stiff asked.

"The Ebon Hawk, she's been in my Clan's possession since the fall of the old Sith Empire." I replied.

"Master Jedi there is one other thing I should inform you about, the Seperatists have backup in the form of a group of Mandalorians calling themselves Death Watch." Chuchi observed.

You could feel the temperature in the room drop, significantly. "Death Watch?"

"Yes." Chuchi replied, her breath forming little white puffs of vapor.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly to calm myself. "If you all will excuse me I must make a call, Senator, you can have my quarters for the duration of your stay aboard the Void-Smasher, I will be staying elsewhere, and I insist." I said.

As I left the bridge I heard Commander Vulture stop the Senator before she could reply. "Trust me Senator, you'd be better off listening to him, he'd consider it a personal insult to his honor if you didn't."

"But where would he stay?" Chuchi asked.

"I've seen him like this only once, that was…anyway, he just stayed in the Hangar at the Jedi Temple day and night working on Black Wing's fighters, during that time, he had told us to stay in his apartment at the Temple, something about not wanting it to go to waste while he was busy." Vulture replied before the turbolift door shut.

I rode the lift all the way to the ventral hangar deck where I approached an unused storage room, that would normally store spare parts for repulsor tanks, which the ship had none of. Upon entering I was greeted by the sight of my pet project, a large exoskeletal suit about the size of an AT-RT, next to that was a vehicle that looked like a large BARC speeder with extra weapons when it was really a new star fighter design, then there was a modified WESTAR-5M blaster that had a large box like attachment hanging off the bottom, bi-pod and a holographic sight projector.

However that was not why I was here, I pulled my com-link from my belt and dialed in to a number I hadn't contacted in years.

"Yes Raxus?" My Older Sister asked as she appeared on the communicator, she wore solid matte black armor like mine and had the same Jaig eyes and no jet pack, however unlike me she simply had two Beskad on her back and a pair of WESTAR-35 Blaster Carbines on her back.

"I've got a Death Watch problem on my next mission, we'll need some backup, my boys are good, but not that good." I said.

"Where?" She asked, the venom in her voice rather clear, as a piece of random debris floated by here head, she had lost control of her force abilities again, probably due to anger.

"Ordo Plutonia." I replied. "Meet my ship in orbit and we'll go from there."

"I will bring a Platoon of our best warriors, pray this information is not false, you are in hot water as it is with the Clan, they will not take kindly to you wasting their time and recourses." My sister replied.

I nodded to her as she cut the comms, then I got to work on the Exo-skeleton, they missile, mortar and grenade launchers were yet to be installed as had the pair of twin Quad-barreled rotary heavy laser repeaters.

Orbit of Ordo Plutonia, 2 days later.

"Sir! Hyperspace contact inbound! Small vessel, roughly the size of a cargo freighter!" The Clone at sensors, Keen, reported.

"Shields up, weapons off." I ordered.

"Your call?" Senator Chuchi asked.

The ship appeared from Hysperspace to reveal the Ebon Hawk itself. "Yes, they are."

"Sir, they are requesting permission to land." Squawk, at comms, announced.

"Granted, Psycho, Gunenr get together an honor guard, time for you boys to meet my family." I said.

Void-Smasher Hangar.

I watched as the old smuggler ship landed with a sense of trepidation, It had been close to twelve years since I had met anyone from my clan in person.

The ramp lowered to reveal a column of Mandalorians in Black armor, with red Jaig eyes, no jet packs and all of them carried at least one beskad and either a WESTAR-35 Blaster Carbine or a WESTAR-35 Hand Cannon. There was another thing too, my clan is essentially a VERY long line of Force Sensitive Mandalorians that copied the entire archive of both the Jedi Archive and Sith Empire at some point in history and mixed them all to tether to make a training regime for force users that focused more on protecting the innocent and defenseless through any means possible. Clan Atiin was also the home to famous Jedi such as Revan, his blood line branched off somewhere after the time of the Jedi Civil War, so naturally they all had strong force presences, and combined it was like staring into the winds of a hurricane.

"Long time no see, Brother." My Sister Carla Atiin Shan said as she approached me, removing her helmet to reveal her close cropped hair.

"Same to you sister." I replied.

"I am assuming you have a plan?" She asked as the honor guard dispersed and got their gear ready.

"Yes…so long as the boys you brought with you can stick a HALO drop?" I asked.

"Even after all of these years you still haven't changed, head first with suicidal determination." Carla said.

"Actually, I only got this idea because this unit is called the 725th Orbital Attack Regiment, their specialty is jumping out of perfectly good space ships." I said. "Only a thousand and a quarter men though…"

"Two Platoons of Force Sensitive Mandalorians and half a Regiment of crazy ass clones and their Jedi General, against a Seperatist base populated by Force only knows how many battle Droids and Death Watch Mandalorians, hardly seems fair…for them." Carla stated.

"Are you sure that is enough to take destroy this fortress?" Senator Chuchi asked.

"Every member of Clan Atiin is required to earn Jaig eyes before undergoing Force Training, my boys can handle themselves." Carla said.

"Jet Troopers, ARF Troopers and Airborne Troopers are elite units all on their own, throw in a mix of some of the best equipment the Republic has in its arsenal, fifty ARC Troopers and Twenty odd AT-TEs and AT-APs and you have a force to be refined with, besides, we'll be hitting them vertically, not laterally." I said.

"I hope it is enough, casualties are mounting on Pantora the longer those Separatist Commanders are coordinating their troops." Chuchi said.

"Not to worry ma'am, Clan Atiin specializes in protecting the innocent." Carla said.

"All Assault forces, we are over the drop zone, you are clear to drop when ready." Captain Surge reported, as the ship started shaking. "Be wary of anti-air cannons, General those will have to be taken out first if we are to send in the gunships."

I looked around, everyone was looking to me for orders. "You heard the man! Jets jump first followed by Chutes! Let's go!" I shouted before charging towards the hangar's exit and leaping out the door.

I heard the Battle cry of Clan Atiin: Akaanir 'kay gra'tua! Or: Fight 'Till Vengeance! As my fellow Clan members leapt out of the ship, followed by Clone Jet Troopers doing the same, minus the war cry of course.

Normally on re-entry one's armor would heat up, however Ordo Plutonia was cold enough that the armor only got room temperature, maybe a bit warmer. Didn't help that a blizzard was in full swing over the target.

"Alright boys, Jet Troopers shouldn't have much trouble with these winds! Airborne try to hold off on your Chutes until the last possible moment!" I called over comms.

As I approached the ground I flipped over to orient myself to be feet first with the ground and used the force to cushion my fall and thudded upon contact with the ground in front of a patrol of B1s, the two Droids were slightly surprised, how had this Mandalorian gotten here? They were suppose to be on the walls.

I drew my Lightsabers and cut them both down. My fellow Caln members landed around me and spread out around the open courtyard as they started gunning down any battle Droids in sight, Commander Psycho and his men landed soon after, their WESTAR-5Ms, DC-15S Carbines, EMP Launchers and shotguns barking out blue blaster bolts joining in on the carnage of the battle. Then the AA guns went silent as everything with a blaster or weapons started heading towards the courtyard. After a minute or so Captain Stiff and his men arrived, squad by squad, they'd land in our perimeter, retract their Chutes then start expanding the perimeter until the last Company of Airborne Troopers landed at once, the airborne troopers were mainly equipped with WESTAR-5Ms and DC-15S Carbines with a couple dozen Z-6 rotary cannons thrown into the mix.

"Stiff! Take a squad and some grenades! Take out those AA guns!" I shouted pointing at the battery of four heavy anti-air laser cannons.

"Yes, sir! Bark! Crank! Shred! Cutter! Runner! Let's go!" Stiff ordered as they pushed towards the AA battery.

"Gunner, AA will be gone in a second, get the gunships loaded!" I ordered.

"On it, sir!"

"The cowards show themselves!" Carla shouted over the blizzard as several Death Watch Troopers approached, refraining from the use of their jet packs due to the high winds, so they had to climb down from the walls, several Platoons worth, probably slow to reach because it was hard to hear the blaster fire over the storm.

"GUNNER! GET YOU AND THE OTHER ARCS DOWN HERE NOW!" I shouted into the comms.

I deactivated one of my sabers and clipped it to my belt before drawing the corresponding blaster pistol and fired several bolts at the approaching Mandalorians nailing two in the head while another two dodged them, knew I should've put a bolt accelerator in the damned things, well, that was my next upgrade to these things. Three approached me, I ducked under a swing from a vibro blade and responded with a bolt of plasma to the face, the next tried a rapid jab, his weapon was cut in half and his head joined his comrade on the floor, his body soon followed, the last had a Beskad, I ducked under his horizontal slash, blasted his kneecap out and brought my blaster up to be level with his neck just as he bent over, the following blaster bolt impacted upon his bone and the EM containment field that held the concentration of plasma, already weakened by the organic matter around it, failed, causing a burst of plasma that severed his head completely. For "true Mandalorians" they sure lacked Beskar'gam.

Then the AA battery exploded, just as the ARC Gunships and LAAT/c's landed and dropped their cargo. ARC troopers and their specialized weapons, really they were using practically the same thing the airborne troops were using, only with grenade launchers and had vibro-swords, while they were only able to bring down the AT-APs.

"ARCs help with the damned Death Watch! Armor focus on heavy targets!" I ordered.

The ARC troopers ran to help the Warriors of Clan Atiin with the large number of Death Watch cowards.

"General, scans reveal that the base you are raiding has an underground element to it…I suggest you hurry up and finish you surface skirmish off before they can regroup down there and overwhelm you." Captain Surge reported.

"Understood Captain." I replied. "Let's finish these fuckers off! We've got a potential metric fuck ton of Seppies hold up below us!"

And the allied forces fought harder. Troopers increased the rate at which they fired, ARCs closed and engaged the Opposing Warriors with their Vibro-Swords, Atiin Warriors drew their blasters and extra Beskads to aid them in their fights. I holstered my blaster pistol and drew my other Lightsaber before charging at a group of Death Watch Troopers as they fired, my armor and tutamenis blocking their shots. As I approached a cut one in half, deflected two shots back at their senders, and started hacking and slashing, cutting them to pieces.

After another minute of fierce fighting it was over on the surface, Battle Droids destroyed and Death Watch Troopers dead or dismembered.

"Gunner! You and your ARCs find me that bunker entrance! Psycho! Stiff! Select a few men to go down in the bunker! Everyone else is to secure a perimeter! The AT-TEs'll be down here soon with their Mechanized cavalry!" I ordered.

"Sir! We'll have to wait for the AT-TEs, some of our best close quarters troopers are on those walkers!" Commander Psycho announced.

"We have time." I replied.

"General! We found the entrance!"

"Good! You and your boys set up a perimeter around it." I replied to Gunner.

After another minute or so the gunships with the Heavy Armor arrived.

"Get to it Psycho." I said.

The Commander nodded before running up to the walkers as they unloaded their troopers with Stiff in tow.

"You ready to go fight in some tunnels?" I asked Carla.

"Yes." She replied.

"You don't wanna talk?" I asked.

"Raxus, most of the Clan thought you were dead for five fucking years after you disappear, then you call us once a month for two years and we never hear from you again, not to mention the fact that you've run off to join the fucking Jedi! I had to dissuade the Elders from overriding me and sending the whole clan to rip you out of your armor and kill you in the process!" Carla replied. "I just, I need to think."

"Alright, think all you want later, but right now, I need that happy-go-lucky bloodthirsty psycho killer bitch that I knew as a kid." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Heh, you're right, 's been a while since I cut loose." Carla replied.

"'Atta girl." I said.

"Sir! Team is assembled." Psycho announced.

"Then let's get going." I replied as I walked off towards the door. "ARC Troopers with me!" I said.

"Come on boys! We got some more Death Watch to kill!" Carla shouted at her men.

I walked up to the door and looked at it for a moment.

"Need some help Jedi?" One of the Clan Warriors asked.

I simply raised my fist and hit a shatter-point with a force enhanced punch. "Not on your life." I replied as blaster bolts impacted my force shield, luckily their fire was focused on me and not the troopers around me. I turned back to my assailants to see a dozen BX Commando Droids unloading their E-5s at me. The troopers started to return fire, however the Commando Droids were in very good cover, only one arm and a head poking out in most cases. I gathered force energy between both my hands and send a force blast at the assembled cover in front of me, it was more of a very powerful force wave, but it's power rifled a force blast, anyways, the force blast sent the stacked together crates flying , the Droids behind them rag-dolling into several pieces on the way, while it also bent the metal walls outward and did similar things to the Commando Droids there as their compatriots.

"Come on!" I shouted as I started to advance, Lightsaber in one hand and MST set to scatter shot in the other.

As we advanced into the bunker we discovered that the Seppies had set up checkpoints and they had more than BX units, droidekas, B2s, Rocket Droids and B1s manning heavy repeating blasters were all in attendance in this one check point with normal B1s as well.

The other Force Users around me helped to form a one way Force Barrier.

"Open up boys!" I shouted at my troopers as I held the barrier with one hand and let loose with the MST in the other.

The Troopers got to it, their own scatter-blasters, WESTAR-5Ms and DC-15S Carbines joining the fray, their combined blaster fire fell Droid after Droid until it was only Droidekas, and even then after a punishing fusillade of blaster fire, their shields overloaded and their hills were reduced to slag.

We then moved to control the intersection, which continued to a slope downwards that obscured the next intersection from view. "Psycho, you take one team and go left, Stiff you take another and go right." I then commed the LT in charge of the troops topside. "Send down some troopers to hold of a choke point! I'll contact you each time we need another team." I ordered.

"Understood General, reinforcements are on the way, ALPHA SQUAD GET DOWN THERE AND SECURE A CHOKE POINT!" The LT responded.

"Hold here, I got a squad coming down to secure this check point." I called out.

Then Psycho returned. "Storage room sir, clear." Psycho stated as himself and four other men emerged from the room he had been assigned.

"Security." Stiff said emerging from the room he was assigned to.

"LT." I said calling the same LT again.

"Yes sir?" He replied.

"Has a certain astromech arrived on the ground?" I asked.

"Yes sir, he's here now." The LT replied.

"Send him down."

"Understood sir, OI! 4X! GENERAL NEEDS YOU DOWN THERE, NOW!"

After another minute 4X arrived slightly behind the squad of clones sent to secure this check point.

"4X, we got a security room for ya to hack." I said gesturing to said room, before turning to the Sargent in charge of Alpha Squad. "Leave one of your men in this room to help 4X secure the room and provide Intel."

"Yes, sir! Binary get your Shebs in there!"

I followed the two in, Binary pulled a datapad out of his pack and went to plug it into the security station, however, 4X simply swatted his hand away with one of his manipulator arms before going to plug himself into said terminal.

"I handle the hacking, you work the coordination." 4X stated.

"Right…" Binary drawled out.

"Alright, I'm in, unlocking controls now." 4X announced.

Binary then hit a few simple commands, the screens sprang to life with camera feeds. He started scrolling through the feeds until he hit the next intersection, while 4X pulled up a map of the facility, which was essentially a very long corridor that branched off into a room on each side, three more check-points to the command center. The next six rooms were labeled, Droid Maintenance, Armory 1, Armory 2, Barracks, Armory 3 and Officer's Quarters.

"Next check point is a fucking cluster fuck." Carla observed.

"No shit." I said looking to the camera feed, it was simply a large group of Battle Droids that was practically packing the check point full. "Psycho! Throw some grenades down the hallway!"

"Yes sir! You heard him troopers!" And the sound of clattering metal and arming detonators were quickly followed by explosions.

All caught on camera.

"Nice throw." I called out. "LT send another squad." I ordered.

"On their way sir! BETA SQUAD GO!"

"Psycho, let's go down and secure the area before the Mechanized infantry arrives." I said walking down the hallway, MST drawn.

"Come on boys." Carla ordered.

The check point was to be expected with a surplus of three dozen Droids and four exploding thermal detonators in close proximity, scrap and scorch marks everywhere.

"Stiff, take a team and secure Armory 1, Psycho you're with me in Droid Maintenance." I said.

"Bar, Crag, Jam, you go with them." Carla ordered.

Upon entering the maintenance area we spotted close to a dozen B2 SBDs and a single IG-100 Magna Droid, all of whom activated upon their sensors detecting us.

"Fuck." I observed, blasting two SBDs in quick succession.

Psycho let loose with his dual DC-15S's taking down another two, the other three Mandalorians drew their Carbines and blasted another two each, leaving two left. I ducked under a swing from the IG-100's electro-staff I drew a Lightsaber with my free hand and slashed, the blow was blocked, but it didn't know how to handle a Jedi with a Blaster, so it lost both legs to a scatter blast then lost both processors in another.

I turned to engage the last two SBDs but discovered both of them already destroyed by Psycho's quick shooting, who also had a pair of holes in his shoulder pauldron.

"Clear sir." Psycho said, only for something to tackle him to the ground. One of the Mandalorians reacted faster than I did and swiped it with his Beskad.

It was a Pit Droid, well a Pit Droid head on a BX body, local mechanic…

Psycho started to stand while yanking a screw driver from his side.

"Ow." The Clone said sarcastically as he tossed the shiv aside.

The Mandalorian that saved him looked at the wound. "Seems to be alright, but I'd go see a Medic ASAP, that could have ruptured something."

"Sir?" Psycho asked.

"Get topside and get yourself checked out." I said.

"Yes sir!"

I walked back out into the hallway as Stiff did the same.

"Nothing but E-5s and power packs." Stiff said.

Then Binary cut in. "Well it is the smallest armory…looks like some more goodies in the next two, speaking of which, you got B2, BX and Droidekas down on the next check point, I suggest going in hard and heavy."

Then the squad sent to secure this check point arrived.

Without words we went down the hallway again, force barriers up while arranged in double rank volley formation. Upon arriving at that level the order to fire on both sides were given. The unshielded Droids were mowed down while the Droidekas were slowly but surely brought under increasing amounts of concentrated fire before again, shields overloaded and hulls were reduced to slag.

"LT." came the call from me.

"Another squad on the way!"

The Barracks were empty and Armory 2 had some more interesting tools, but it was still standard Seperatist fair, last Armory was probably where they kept the gear for the Death Watch Troopers.

"What're we looking at down there?" I asked.

"Death Watch, twenty five of them, looks like their leader is down there too." Binary replied.

I turned to Carla. "Your boys lead the way?" I asked.

"Only if you join us." Carla replied.

I simply drew my lightsabers.

5 minutes later.

The fight was short yet sweet all things considered, no one got hurt and the Death Watch proved to be too undisciplined and under trained to do anything of worth, other than bloody the blades of both the ARC Troopers and Atiin Warriors. The Separatist leaders and generals were arrested and penned up until such a time that the Pantoran militias could put down the uprising.

The most interesting part was that Armory 3 contained large crates packed full of WESTAR-35 Carbines and WESTAR-35 Hand Cannons. All together there were 500 Hand Cannons and about 1250 Carbines, on top of that there were 251 Mandalorian made jetpacks, Mandalorian Multi-Weapon Gauntlets and 803 suits of Durasteel Mandalorian Armor, not to mention whatever we could salvage from the Death Watch we had already killed.

"Damn…" I said looking over the cache of equipment, these could be serious force multipliers, especially since durasteel was many times stronger than plasteel, not to mention the improved weapons and equipment.

"I'd say we take it, but we obviously don't need them, especially since none of it is Beskar, why don't you take it for your boys?" Carla said

"That would be appreciated-" I said.

"I'll get men down here to move it to the LZ." Psycho said walking in, his upper armor was off and you could see a minute hole in his body glove with a patch of white poking through.

"Thank you Commander." I replied

"So, I think all of your boys have earned Jaig eyes today, don't you think?" Carla asked, changing the subject.

I simply nodded, I had planned to put in recommendations for all of the men that had participated in the initial landings, and the ARC Troopers certainly deserved them as well, each one of them had taken on a Death Watch Trooper in one-on-one melee combat and come out on top, while they were still trivial for myself and the other Atiin Warriors, a normal Trooper would have been overwhelmed and cut down by the Death Watch Troopers, so indeed, each one of them had earned it.

Then my comms dinged. "General Shan here."

"General, how goes the operation?" Senator Chuchi asked.

"All wrapped up, we've handled the Seppies, all awaiting trial." I replied.

"Good to hear General, I just made contact with my government, they report that the militias have made significant progress starting around the time of your assault on the Seperatist base, they have asked that I pass on their thanks to you and your men." Chuchi said.

"Just ask 'em to send up a few cases of beer, I'm showing my men how a Mandalorian celebrates victory." I replied.

"Well, they do report that the Militias should have the Separatists under control by noon tomorrow, they might be willing to throw a victory celebration to you and your men, or at least host one." Chuchi said.

I looked to Carla, who had her helmet off allowing me to see the smile on her face. "That aught to give us enough time to tidy up down here and go over our spoils."

"Spoils?" Chuchi asked.

"Death Watch left behind a rather large amount of arms and armor, enough for me to properly equip the more…elite sections of the 725th with superior weapons and equipment." I replied.

"That is good to hear, in any case, I hope to see you tomorrow." Chuchi said.

"As I you, Senator." I replied as the link cut.

"Not so Jedi now, huh?" Carla asked teasingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I replied smugly.

"Whatever, anyway, you may still be on questionable terms with the Clan, but, I still can't neglect my Little Brother's 18th birthday!" She said handing me a case, roughly the size of a book, I opened it and inside was a beautifully made weapon, a customized WESTAR-34 with Ivory grips and a matte black heat resistant coating, a beautifully made weapon.

"Thank you." I replied, closing the case and magneto into it to my back next to the rifle on my back.

"No problem." She replied before grabbing my unhelmeted head and giving me a noogie, to the amusement of my men, save for Psycho, Stiff and Gunner, who started laughing half heartedly.

"You're all scrubbing down every weapon on the ship when we get back! That includes Vehicle mounted weapons!" I managed to choke out through the headlock, they laughed even harder, but stopped at the second part, AT-TE and LAAT/I Mass Drivers were notorious for getting REALLY fucking dirty as well as being massive taints to clean, they also suspected that meant the Venator's Turbolasers.

"Alright, I've embarrassed you enough, let's go." Carla said releasing me.

"Right." I said. "Captain we're ready for exfil, ready a few cargo crates for the LAAT/c's…we got a whole new arsenal."

"Understood sir, gunships on their way."

Several hours later.

I stood looking over the party proceedings, the clones were chugging as much alcohol as they could physically manage, the Pantorans themselves, feeling the infectious rowdiness of the clones and having a few drinks of their own were egging on a drinking contest between Commander Psycho, Captain Stiff, Gunner and Carla, Carla was loosing, Gunner and Stiff were tied, while Psycho had downed half the drinks set on the table at the start of the contest and people just started handing him bottles of the local booze. Several ARC troopers, Atiin Warriors and Pantoran Militia were involved in a very heated physical debate of upper body strength. Guards stared forlornly at the party, but refraining themselves due to their particular jobs. The Chairman of Pantora was nowhere to be seen, apparently he was in contact with a conference with some of his subordinates. I myself was calmly nursing a bottle of booze while leaning my back against the railing of a balcony, behind me the Void-Smasher was hovering calmly close by, though I had ordered that, off the record of course, that a few cases of booze be smuggled on board and that every crewman got one…we weren't due to leave for another two days anyway, until a task force showed up to hold a garrison.

"Your men sure do know how to party." Chuchi said approaching me and leaning her forearms on the railing next to me.

I took a swig. "They may be bred in a lab, but they're still Mandalorian by blood." I replied.

"Yes, I can see where they get it." Chuchi replied, gesturing to my left, where fifteen Mandalorians were chugging and brawling, luckily all of the fragile stuff was moved out of the party area. "I wonder why you don't join them?"

"As a Jedi I'm technically suppose to be showing self control." I replied.

"I doubt other Jedi would approve of such…festivities." The Senator replied after taking a swig of her own booze, gesturing to the drinking contest, by this time Stiff was being dragged, unconscious, towards a potted plant, where the other troopers who had passed out had been moved, simply because it kept them out of the way and provided them a place to direct their vomit when they woke up. "Or be drinking themselves."

"Yeah, you got a point." I replied, finishing my own bottle off with one extended drag. "They also wouldn't do this." I added before wrapping my arm around her waist and drawing her close and planting a furious kiss on her lips, after fraction of a second she melted into it, after a few more seconds I pulled away, where she promptly slapped me. I looked at her, a bit dazed.

"I didn't say stop." She scolded me, before wrapping her arms around my neck before pulling herself in for another bout.

Void-Smasher bridge.

One of the crewmen were keeping an eye on the party, his station was hyperdrive navigation and thus was not needed, sipping on his own bottle of booze. He lowered his bottle and spotted the General and Senator Chuchi.

"Hey! Cap'n! Check this out!" He said pointing to the pair.

"What?" He asked walking over, he was consuming his own rather large bottle of alcohol at a calmer rate than his men, and was swishing the bottle about as he walked. "Oh, looks like the General's suckin' face with the local Senator…" he observed. "Not a bad catch." He added before taking a swig of his own.

"Sir! Incoming call from the Resolute!" A comm Officer reported.

"Gotcha, put it through, but first, hold this for me." The Captain replied.

The Crewman complied before putting the call through. General Skywalker and his Padwan popped up on the holo-table. "Captain Surge, where is Raxus?"

"The General is currently involved with negotiations with Senator Chuchi and has ordered not to be interrupted." The Captain replied smoothly, while he was not smashed, he was still drunk enough to confidently pull of that particular fib, which was convincing enough for the Jedi Knight to believe.

"Ok, when he gets done, let him know that we'll be arriving on Pantora by mid-day tomorrow, orders will be given from there." General Skywalker replied.

"Understood, sir, I'll make sure he knows." The Captain replied, his intoxicated mind not realizing that General Skywalker was suppose to be waiting for General Grievous to show his face near Kamino, and that he would most likely be reassigned to this task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, finally gotten to one major plot point, from the TV shows…oh, and for the story.

Yes, Clan of Force Sensitive Mandalorian, why? Because Mandalorians are fucking awesome and force sensitive Mandalorians are even better.

Anyway, leave a review of what you think, I'm running through the TV show plot, then Rebels, then the OG Trilogy, but I would like some more original Plot Points and story arcs, so yeah, leave a review, tell me what you think, if you have an account I'll contact you guys after that for details or denial. PEACE!

P.S. Net Neutrality only came about in 2015, anyone else remember getting charged extra for stuff before then? No? Then stop freaking out you bunch of pansies.


End file.
